Every teardrop is a fucking waterfall
by Howard twatface
Summary: A la base, ce devait être une tentative de fic triste sur la mort de Nate...et au final ça a fini en vieux délire private joke. Donc désolé si vous comprenez rien wToute ressemblance avec des évènements réels est purement fortuite et l'auteur vous assure que tout ceci est fictif... si si je vous assure Et attention les gens, dedans y a des gros mots pas beaux pas gentils :O


**Every teardrop is a fucking waterfall :**

(Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, voilà ce à quoi cette fic fait référence, voici le lien du passage watch?v=W_dldq9lZuU .o. Et oui ça se passe dans le Jeu-vidéo Uncharted et le gars qui meurt il s'appelle Nathan Drake)

 **Toute ressemblance avec des évènements réels est purement forfuite et l'auteur vous assure que tout ceci est fictif... si si je vous assure Et attention les gens, dedans y a des gros mots pas beaux pas gentils :O**

Nathan Drake était dans de beaux draps. Et non pas des draps propres achetés à vingts euros chez Carrefour. Des vrais draps bien sales et tachetés de son propre sang et de celui de ses amis. Tout d'abord il avait fait l'erreur d'abandonner la courageuse et mignonne Elena Fisher. Certes elle était louche et n'aurait que fait que retarder la mission avec son inexpérience, mais elle restait une femme pleine d'atouts. Et si ça se trouve si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu largement les sauver à eux deux Sully et lui.

Oh purée Sully. Maintenant que cet espèce de chasseur de trésor de mes deux de Gabriel Roman l'avait tué, comment pourrait-il encore tenir le coup. _Merde_ , Sully était comme un père pour lui. Qu'il soit mort comme ça, juste en ayant été touché par une balle, c'était tellement stupide. Quitte à mourir autant le faire avec classe, écrasé par une statue en or ou même durant l'écroulement d'une citée légendaire perdue en plein milieu de l'Himalaya (même si était clair que c'était tout sauf probable qu'ils arrivent un jour à un tel endroit..)

Bref, c'était pas la joie en ce moment. Et maintenant Nate devait échapper aux tirs de ces foutus mercenaires à sa poursuite, tout en évitant les divers obstacles qui s'offraient à son chemin dans cette jungle. Subitement il se trouva en face d'une cascade, une bien grande et majestueuse qui plus est. Ce qui voulait bien évidement dire qu'elle serait encore plus difficile à traverser malgré ses talents d'acrobates hors pair. _Super._ Mais il fallait absolument aller de l'avant et ne pas s'arrêter. Ce fut donc avec résignation qu'il commença à chercher sur le rebord un appui viable pour pouvoir commencer à la parcourir le plus rapidement possible

L'archéologue avait déjà traversé plusieurs plate-formes de pierres. Certes elles n'étaient pas bien stables et il avait déjà bien failli tomber dans l'abîme trente mètres plus bas à plusieurs reprise. Mais bien heureusement il n'avait pas encore fait cette erreur. Si Nathan Drake avait bien une fierté, c'était bien celle de ne jamais perdre l'équilibre, et ce même dans les situations les plus extrêmes.

Cependant tout aussi habile de ses mains et de ses jambes qu'il était, Nate ne put prévoir ce qu'il suivit. Sitôt qu'il eut sauté sur une nouvelle plate-forme de pierre surplombant l'ensemble de la cascade, celle-ci se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Manifestement elle ne put supporter l'ensemble du poids du jeune homme qui avait pourtant atterri du mieux qu'il avait pu.

 _Non non non, ça n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Pourquoi ça bouge aussi dangereusement cette connerie ?_

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas détruire l'équilibre fragile de cette plate forme, tout le sol sous lui commença à s'effriter. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, il lui fallait courir et sauter vers la prochaine corniche comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était manifestement pas sa journée. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la pierre sous ses pieds se désintégra en un instant.

 _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde._

Nate n'eut même pas le temps de bouger, il était déjà plongé vers le vide. Il pouvait déjà voir l'eau en dessous de lui. A coup sur il n'arriverait pas à survivre à cette chute. L'eau était bien trop éloignée. Il allait se fracasser contre elle comme sur un sol en béton. Tous ses membres se disloqueraient en un instant et son joli minois se transformerait bien vite en autoportrait de Francis Bacon. Ah ça Elena n'apprécierait pas le résultat lorsqu'elle qu'elle le retrouverait...Si elle le finissait un jour par le trouver parce que c'était tout sauf assuré en cet instant. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. Elle souffrirait moins si elle n'apprenait jamais sa mort. Elena Fisher l'oublierait et penserait toujours qu'il avait été le sombre connard qui l'avait abandonné sur le ponton alors qu'elle était prête à tout pour l'accompagner.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets. Peu à peu sa vision se dégradait. Très vite Nathan ne voyait qu'en nuances de noir et blanc. La fin était proche pour lui, tout comme l'était le sol. Mais juste avant de traverser la surface de l'eau et de succomber à sa chute, il se décida à lancer une ultime bravade au destin et cria.

– SULLY, RESERVE MOI UNE PLACE EN ENFER VIEUX FRERE !

Et alors qu'il lui semblait entendre intérieurement les voix d'Elena Fisher et de Victor Sullivan qui lui lançait un « Nooooon » désespéré, il traversa enfin la surface de l'eau glacé. Son aventure touchait à sa fin alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu savoir où se trouvait l'Eldorado. Tout s'était fini en une fraction de secondes putain.

De l'autre coté de l'écran, le majestueux canard qui s'était pourtant échiné à diriger Nate vers le chemin de la victoire, vit s'afficher devant lui un « GAME OVER » qui semblait vouloir le narguer et le pousser à bout. N'écoutant que son cœur vaillant il se leva, jeta violemment sa manette au sol et caqueta de sa plus belle voix :

– PUTAIN DE CASCADE ! BLANDINE JE TE HAIS POUR M'AVOIR FORCE A JOUER A CE JEU !


End file.
